


Can We Be More Than Friends?

by p1nk_l3m0n4d3



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drugs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gangs, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1nk_l3m0n4d3/pseuds/p1nk_l3m0n4d3
Summary: Charles, a dumb idiot, thought he could sell bad drugs to a dangerous gang and found himself hidden on Sofia's fire escape. Too bad she know how to act like a fucking nice person. She tries to help him quit his drug dealing hobby but her unknown past with a certain gang leader may distract her from helping her new friend. but does he really want to be friends?(Don't question this small summary. I can't fucking do summaries.)
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Can We Be More Than Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> may we be blessed with memes and updates on manga and anime.
> 
> I also don't know how to tag. it's my first post here. I'm scared. let me wallow in my room in peace.

Charles left his apartment, which he splits with a roommate. It is 4 am and he, like not many others at 4 am, is going to work. And by work , he means selling drugs. Another distributor has been around his area causing him to lose a lot of business. Therefore his urgency to get this last deal for the month is crucial.

He was walking to his supplier, Kevin, and was going to pick up the pre-bought drugs. Kevin has got bleached tips recently and he looks like a fucking weirdo. He gets the drugs at the hideout that constantly changes to avoid the police. He enters the room and sees Kevin with the stuff. 

Kevin puts the drugs on the table, perfectly packed and bagged by weight. Charles takes out a man purse out of his laptop bag he repurposed. No one questions why he has a man purse full of money and no one has the time to question it either. He placed the said bag on the table and was reaching out to get the stuff while Kevin was busy figuring out how to snap his fingers. He notices the slight colour change of them before taking them, 

“Man, what is wrong with the colour?” he asks sceptically.

“I don't know what you're talking about, it is the same as always,” replies Kevin.

“No, something is wrong, these look bluer. Don't deny it.”

“Alright, something went wrong with the manufacturer and it kinda got blue but it ain’t that bad, they’re still good.”

“God damn it, I was supposed to give these to the puñalada (idk man, it is hard to come up with meaningful gang names) gang, if I was a poor little gardener there, they would skin me alive, pour hot oil on me and then draw dicks on my face if I planted the wrong colour flower,” said Charles in rage

“Man take it or leave it, stop nagging me”

“Ugh, I'll take it but it better not happen again. You owe me, weird-ass pineapple thing.” Charles mumbled the last thing under his breath.

“What?”

“You heard me!”

“No I didn't, what did you say at the end?”

“Nothing that you need to know.”

Charles leaves the place after stuffing the drug in his bag. His fluffy blonde hair bouncing with his strides. He follows the route to the meeting place for the transaction with the puñalada gang, he is not looking forward to it but he can give them a discount for the mishap. This was the only deal for the month and he really can’t afford to fuck up. Some other dealer has been in his area and Charles’ customers have left him. He puts on his mask and hood and continues his journey.

<> **< >** <> **< >**

He opens the gate to the abandoned parking lot near the Bridge. He sees the people patiently waiting for him. `God, please don't let them kill me and draw dicks on my face, I would rather let them waterboard me instead, thank you’ Charles thinks but he is an atheist so he doest even know why he is praying.

“Hello there, Pat. Did I keep you waiting?”

Pat looked at him with a bored expression,he just wanted his drugs so he could go back to the  _ secret _ thing he is planning. Pat wore a leather jacket and decked out on the ‘all black’ theme. His laces were also black. But his hair was a nice hazel.

“You got the stuff we asked for?”

“Yup, yup, yup. I got everything. Slight problem though, but nothing too bad, I'll even give a discount for it.” said Charles, desperate to keep the deal afloat

“Excuse me, what is wrong with the stuff?” questioned pat with a confused face.

“Well, something something happened and I can't change it but it is still good stuff so I'm selling it at a discount.”

Pat looks at Charles and with a murderous look and whispers something to his friends, they all look at Charles with anger in their eyes as they pull out some guns. 

Pat turned to Charles tilting his head up to look down on the fool who thought they could mess up their drugs. Charles does not like that look, he prefers to be there with his mom than the advancing man with a fucking gun. Oops, Charles should be running by now.

<> **< >** <> **< >**

Charles was running like his life depended upon it because it did, he climbed over the gate. Pat and the rest were following him and were getting ready to shoot at him. Pat took out a small gun that looked like a pistol and was taking aim, no one messed with the puñalada gang members and they are quite known for their ruthlessness. ‘No loose ends’ is their unofficial motto. 

They were now at the edge of town, it was still quite early so the streets were empty. Charles quickly glances at Pat, eyeing the gun that could possibly be the end of him and he would no longer get the chance to find the best key lime pie. 

Pat shot a bullet at Charles and it nicks his right arm, he bits his lip in pain but keeps running. He turns into an alleyway and hopes he doesn't die yet. The alleyway was littered with garbage bags and newspapers. 

The alleyway was coming to an end but luckily there was a stack of conveniently placed cardboard boxes he could jump on to cross the wall. He placed his left foot on a box and parkoured the best he could and then pushed the boxes over so they would fall over. Pat took one last shot at Charles and shot near his leg, it nicked him again but it hurt like he got bit by a dog.

Charles kept running and running. He knew they didn't know what he looked like as in his facial appearance but his mask and hoodie was like a neon sign for its bright colours. He saw a secluded fire escape he could hide in. He wished he could but he can’t go to the hospital because then his  _ ‘job’ _ might come up. He isn't going to walk in and say ‘ ahh, help! I have been shot at by a gang. I tried dealing bad drugs too, also, I'm a well-known drug dealer that doesn't want to be in prison so don't tell anyone’. Like anyone wouldn't arrest him on the spot, also his parents would probably kill him, then resurrect him and kill him again.

He was able to heave himself up the ladder and crawl up the steps till the third floor before becoming exhausted. He looked at his wounds and his favourite hoodie has a hole and has a lot of blood on it. Unhappy is an understatement. He lies down on the platform dropping the bag on the metal platform before cursing out “fuck”.  Today was horrible.

Charles pulls off his mask to breathe better. He thought to himself, ‘god you useless bastard, I said waterboard not bleeding to death. I’m so tired, I’ll just take a quick nap. 5 Mins in, then out. Just a quick nap'.Charles was interrupted from his seemingly final thoughts before a quick nap by a creaky window opening and some lady with a gun in her hand.

Charles awkwardly lifts his head and greets her before blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fucking have a schedule so when I update, people will be surprised and happy. modern problems require modern solutions.
> 
> but seriously, the updates are gonna be slow, it took me 10 months to write 10,000 words and revise the shit even more. I originally wanted to write half of it and post it all at once but I decided some feedback would be nice. 
> 
> Also, if there is an issue with the writing, tell me cuz I'll fix it. Grammarly may be my beta (poor and friendless gang life) but people are better (although there is a group I'm part of which offers beta-ing they focus on one fandom and I rather not bother them. they themselves have really big works to complete.).


End file.
